Never Meant To Be
by lbriggs15
Summary: Bella thought she had the perfect life: loving family, and cool friends. But she didn't expect him to come into her life and turn it upside down.
1. Chapter 1

NEVER MEANT TO BE

CHAPTER ONE

Life was really easy for me until I meet Edward. I was straight A student and student body president. My life went from good to bad.

It all started when I was out with my friends Jessica and Alice, shopping. When I was talking to Jessica and Alice, I wasn't looking where I was going and suddenly bumped into someone. He helped me gather my things up. I got up and introduced myself,

"Sorry, my name is Bella."

"It's fine, my name is Edward."

I handed him a small piece of paper with my number on it. He gave his to me.

"Call me sometime. "

Just as we were walking away Alice nudged me in the elbow

"You have a boyfriend."

"No, I don't he broke up with me last night, that's why I wanted to go shopping today to shop him out of my system

We shopped for another 2 hours and went home. I was really happy when I went home, I had a smile on my face all weekend my friends were wondering why, Jessica and Alice knew why. Sunday morning my cell phone rang and it was Edward, we chatted for about an hour and we talked about everything.

I went to school on Monday with that same smile on my face I went into last class with my friends and the teacher wasn't there.

While we were talking the principal came in and made an announcement.

"You're old teacher has taken early retirement and you have new teacher his name is Mr. Cullen" she gestured to the left and there stood the new teacher.

At that moment I didn't have that same smile on my face I was frowning , Jessica nudged me and said

"Isn't that the guy you meet on Friday?"

He introduced himself :

"Hi, my name is Mr. Cullen but you can called me Edward."

As he introduced himself across the room and he saw me. I didn't know he was looking at me.

Then he started class he talked about World War 2 and Hitler. 35 minutes later the school bell rang, I stayed back to talk to Edward.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were a teacher when were talking yesterday morning?"

"I'm sorry, you didn't ask me what I did for a living."

"I am sorry, please forgive me, I snapped.

"It's fine"

A few minutes later he said

"Do you like me?"

"What, no?"

"Come on I know you do?"

"Okay, I do"

I looked up at the clock on the wall and the clock said 3:35 and I said

"Damn, I missed my ride home."

"Do you want a lift?"

"Do you mind?"

"No, I don't mind at all."

We walked to his car and he drove me home, he stopped in front of the house.

'So what are we going to do?"

"About what?"

"About this lust between us"

"I don't know, hold on do you like me?"

"Yeah, actually I do"

When I turned around Edward was looking at me and then he leaned in and kissed me.

I went inside and ran upstairs and started saying to myself

"Get the thought out of you head, you just kissed your teacher, it's gross," when I said it's gross Mom heard me and said "

"What's gross, honey?"

'Nothing, jut science homework"

"Okay"

That night I dreamed about him I loved everything about him his crooked smile, green eyes and shaggy hair. Absolutely everything.

Then it came to me I was in love with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day at school I was acting weird all day, when I went into class, I didn't look at him at all, but he did look at me with a sorry look on his face.

During class he told me to stay back. After class I kept sitting down until the rest of the people went out of class.

Edward had his back to me and turned around and said to me

"I am sorry about what happened yesterday, I don't know what came over me, I am sorry"

"It's fine, it takes two to kiss not one"

He came closer to me and we kissed. After the kiss I left the room touching my lips.

I meet Jessica and Alice outside the room and when we walking to our lockers I told the girls I had something to tell them we got to the the lockers and I told them about the two kisses with Edward.

They didn't say anything but when Jessica and Alice looked up and they saw Edward standing there.

"I will see you later, girls"

"Why did you tell them?"

"I had to tell someone, anyway I trust them with my life, they won't tell anyone."

"If you trust them I do to"

I called Alice and Jessica that night and they said that they won't tell anyone.

The next day at school when I was in class I was given a note from Edward and it said **'COME TO MY HOUSE TONIGHT AROUND 9 AND WE CAN HAVE SOME FUN.'** I wrote back and dropped it o his desk and it said '**OKAY SEE YOU THEN' **

As soon the clock his 3:30 I ran out the door and went to the car park and saw Edward at his car and he noticed that I was looking at him and he smiled at me, it made me weak at the knees I nearly fall.

I got in my car and drove home and when I opened the door and I shouted

"Anybody here"

There was no answer. I went in to the kitchen and there was a note on the fridge door from mom saying 'BELLA, BE HOME AROUND 12 YOUR DAD GOT A PROMOTION AND WE HAVE GONE TO CELEBRATING AND JACOB IS STAYING WITH A FRIEND. SO HAVE A GOOD NIGHT, NIGHT MOM AND DAD X.

I said thank god under my breath.

I got something to eat and I watched some t.v. and did some of my homework, I looked at my watch and it was 6:00

"I have to get ready"

I ran upstairs had a shower and dried myself I went to my wardrobe and I picked a miniskirt, vest-top and a jacket. I got dressed, dried and straighten my hair and put on make-up.

I looked at my watch and it was 8:30 and I ran downstairs got my bag and car keys, I got into my car and drove to Edward's house. I looked at my watch and it said 8:57 and I let out a sigh of relief.

I knocked on the door and waited for a few seconds then Edward answered the door, he let me in and started kissing really passionately, Edward unzipped my jacket and I started unbuttoning his shirt. I kicked off my shoes and he carried me in his arms upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I took off Edward's pants and he took off my skirt, he started kissing my neck and I took off my top and he continued to kiss my neck, he unclasped my bra and grazed at my breasts in awe. I took off my panties and I continued to try and take off his pants while kissing him with great difficulty and he said

"Let me do it"

And his pants just fall to the floor and he let me take his boxers off for him and he laid me on top of me and forced his way into me. It was painful at first but then that pain was replaced with pleasure.

We went asleep in each other arms. An hour later I woke up and Edward was there. I put on his boxers and his shirt and went downstairs and he was in the living room, watching t.v. I was still in pain but it passed. As I was entering the room I said

"Are you okay?"

I sat down beside him

"Yeah I am fine"

We had something to eat and we watch the rest of the movie. Then I looked at my watch and it said 11:40. I got up and said

"I have to got my parents will be home in 15 minutes"

"That's fine"

I ran upstairs got dressed, kissed Edward and left.

I made it home in time with 5 minutes to spare so I ran upstairs and put on my pyjamas and wiped off my make-up and ran downstairs and turned on the t.v.

"Hi, honey, is this what you did all night"

No, I went to the movies with Jessica and Alice, we went to see Wanted, it was brilliant.

"Okay"

"I am going to bed, night mom and dad"

"Night"

When I went to my bedroom I lied on my bed for about 10 minutes thinking about that I had sex.

Mom and Dad were going to kill me if they ever found out, but I didn't care about that I cared about Edward nothing else mattered.

The next day while my parents were gone to pick Jacob from Grandma's, I called Edward and we talked about the night before.

A hour later we were still talking suddenly I heard a car door slam and then I realised it was my parents and we hung up.

"Hi Mom, how is grandma?"

"She is fine, she was disappointed that you didn't come to see her"

Well, I had some more homework I had to do"

"All right, I understand"

I ran upstairs and got changed and went downstairs.

"I am going to Jessica's and then we're going shopping, is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine"

Then Dad handed me $300.

"Thanks Dad see you in a few hours"

I got into my car and drove to Jessica's house. I honked the horn and Jessica came out with Alice and we went shopping. When we were in Urban Outfitters, I saw Edward then I saw a woman around his age with him and then I realised it was his girlfriend. The girls and I finished shopping and we went home and I ran up to my room and got my phone and called Edward he said it was his sister.

I was so relieved.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next few weeks were brilliant for me. I was doing brilliantly in school and my relationship with Edward had gone unnoticed which was fantastic we was taking me to concerts, buying me jewellery and going to his house and doing things we shouldn't. I woke up one morning I was feeling sick when I when I got up I ran to the bathroom and puked about 3 times. I brush my teeth and went downstairs where Mom was cooking breakfast.

"Are you okay? I heard you throwing up upstairs?"

I felt embarrassed I said "No, I feel sick"

"Do you want to stay at home today?"

"Yeah, I do"

I had some breakfast and then I went upstairs and went to my desk and opened my laptop and I looked at my calendar and I said "Shit, my period is late" I panicked so I rang Alice and Jessica and told them I might be pregnant.

They said they be there at lunch. 4 hours later there was a knock on the door and it Jessica and Alice, Alice was holding a bag full of pregnancy tests.

We went upstairs and I went to the bathroom. 5 minutes later I came out holding all the pregnancy tests. I laid them on my bed and I sat down and thought I ruined everything with Edward.

2 minutes later I got the first pregnancy test result it was positive and the second one as well and the same for the third and fourth. I cried my eyes out. An hour later after Alice and Jessica left Mom came home with shopping.

"Hi Mom, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure"

"Mom, I have to tell you something?"

"What is it?"

"I am pregnant"

"What!!!!"

"Mom, I am sorry"

"It's going to be okay."

She gave me a hug and she told me to go upstairs and rest. I went upstairs I got my phone and called Edward.

He answered "Hi, what's up?"

"I have something to tell you"

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant"

"What are you sure?"

"I am positive, I am sorry I've ruined everything"

"No, you didn't, I guess you'll have to tell your parents about us"

"Why do I have to tell them about us?"

"Fine, we'll them together, in a week we will tell them, okay"

'Okay, fine.

The next day, I went to school and everything was fine but when I went into Edward's class I was sad. I don't know why I was sad, I guess because I am having his baby. I didn't look at him during the lesson I got stuck into my work.

Then he said "Bella, will you stay behind I want to talk to you about something" "Okay" I said. 10 minutes later the school bell rang and I waited until the others went outside. I went to the front of the class where he was standing. I sat down on a table and he turned around and walked towards me and he suddenly kissed me so passionately it lifted me off the table.

"What was that for?"

"That was my way of saying I love you, now follow me"

I followed him to the storage closet at the back of the class and we went inside and started kissing we stopped a few second later "I will be there for you and our baby" he said touching my stomach then I kissed him in happiness.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Then suddenly I heard a noise in the classroom and Edward said it was nothing we continued kissing. 10 minutes later the principal was standing there in the doorway with the janitor.

"Do you realise what you're doing it illegal, but Edward surely you should have had a bit of sense getting involved with a student"

"Yes, I do know it was illegal and your right I should have had a bit of sense in getting involved with a student, I am sorry"

"WHAT, I thought you loved me, I hate you and I never want to see you again"

I ran out of the room. The principal came after me she found me sitting by my locker crying.

"Are you okay?"

'I am fine but I am angry and upset with him, am I expelled?"

"No, you're not but you are banned from going to Mr. Cullen's class, is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine, can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, you can"

"I am pregnant and the baby is Mr. Cullen's, will you promise not tell my dad he will be really mad at me?"

"Okay, are you sure it's Edward's?"

"I am sure"

"Ok, but I will have to tell your parents about your affair with Mr. Cullen. And you can tell your dad about the baby. Okay?"

"Fine"

'Come on I will drive you home and we will tell your parents together"

"Okay, can I get my stuff from his class and got my stuff from his class, please?"

"Okay, make it quick"

I ran down to Edward's class and got my stuff, I stood up for a moment and looked around and Edward wasn't there.

I meet the principal out in the car park and I could see that Edward 's Volvo was still there.

I got in the car and suddenly my phone went off, I looked at it and it was a text from Edward it said ' Come to my house in a half and hour we need to talk.'

We got to the house a few minutes later

"Are you okay, are you sure you want to go this now?"

"I am sure"

I got out of the car and took few deep breaths. I started walking slowly towards the house thinking what they would say to me.

I got my keys out, my hand was shaking uncontrollably. I put the key in the door and Mom and Dad were in the kitchen, making dinner.

Mom looked at me strangely and looked behind me.

"Why is your principal here?"

"Come in the living room we need to talk."

"Okay"

Mom and Dad looked very curious. We all went into the living room and I was shaking I didn't know how to tell them or what they would think. I was terrified I was shaking in the seat.

Dad looked very curious,

'What's wrong?"

The principal got ready to say something but I interrupted.

"I HAD AN AFFAIR WITH A TEACHER"

They were gob-smacked and disappointed I could tell from the expressions on their faces.

"I am pregnant with the teacher's baby"

Then I saw Dad get up and leave and walk out the front door.

I started to cry uncontrollably and fell to the floor I felt ashamed.

"I am sorry."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Mom came up to me and sat down beside me and gave me a hug but I just ran up to my room.

A few minutes later I got a text and it said 'Are you coming?' I got my bag and went downstairs.

"I am just going over to Charlie's house be back in few hours."

"All right" with the a voice full of disappointment and hurt.

I got into my car and drove to Edward's house. I literally shaking because I was scared of what he would say to me.

I knocked on the door and a girl answered to door.

"You must be Edward's sister, Rosalie"

"No, I am not, I am his fiancé"

Then Edward came to the door and I gave him the dirtiest look my face could put and burst out crying. I ran to the car and I drove and I drove to La Push. I sat down on a rock.

A few minutes later I heard footsteps I turned around and there was Edward. I got up and walked a few footsteps closer to him.

"YOU SAID SHE WAS YOUR SISTER YOU LIED TO ME, YOU LEAD ME ON, I HATE YOU EVEN MORE NOW!!"

"I am sorry I didn't mean it, I was protecting you and her, I didn't want to hurt."

"PROTECTING ME, YOU LIED TO ME, I AM 17, EDWARD YOU ARE 22. I AM JUST A KID WHO HAPPENS TO BE PREGNANT, I AM SCARED OUT OF MY MIND"

As I was saying that I saw my Dad and I ran over to him and he gave me a hug.

"I am sorry I walked out it was just a shock and what are you going to do with the baby?"

"I am going to keep it"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am sure"

"Was that him? Your teacher you had the affair with?"

"Yeah, it was"

I looked up and saw that Edward was gone. Dad and I got in the car and we drove home. Mom was really mad when we went home and when I told her that I went to talk (more like shout) to Edward.

The next morning I went downstairs and the first thing I saw was boxes I went into the kitchen and Mom and Dad were in there making breakfast and Jacob was at the table.

"Why is there boxes in the living room?"

"We are moving in two days we are moving to L.A."

"Okay, can I still go to school?"

"Yeah, you can"

I went upstairs and had shower, got dressed and had breakfast, got my bag and keys and went to school.

When I got there I was so scared that I would bump into Edward. When I got to the door Jessica and Alice came running and gave me a hug.

'Are you okay?"

"I am fine"

We linked arms and went to our first class.

At lunch when we were walking to the cafeteria we were laughing about something a teacher said and then when we were turning the corner to go into the cafeteria we saw Edward talking to a teacher he looked up and stared at me.

"Girls, can we go the other way I don't want to talk let alone look at him. After school I was waiting for the girls and I saw Edward again and he was holding a box with his stuff and I ran to the principals office.

"Did he lose his job?"

"No, he quit"

I meet the girls in the hallway.

"I thought we going to meet you out in the car park."

"I had to ask the principal something."

"Okay"

I asked them was he in the class today.

"No, he wasn't in class because he was in the principal's office quitting and he wished us all the luck for the future. When he said that he was quitting you came to mind"

I felt even more guilty.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning I woke up to Mom holding a breakfast tray.

"What is this for?"

'It's your 18th birthday, honey"

I looked at my calendar and today was my birthday I totally forget because of what's been happening. I ate breakfast and got changed and went downstairs.

'You have got a appointment with the doctor at 1:00pm to see if the baby is okay, all right?"

"Okay, I am going to Jessica's home for a bit I will be back in while."

"Okay"

I drove to Jessica's house and went in and Jessica gave me my birthday present it was necklace and a bracelet with my name on it. Alice came over and she gave me vouchers for shops like Baby Bliss for the baby and Bebe for me. We went up to Jessica's room and I sat down on her bed.

"I have something to tell you"

"What is it?"

"I am moving to Los Angeles when we get the summer holidays which are tomorrow"

Jessica started crying and Alice was shocked and they were both devastated.

"Look on the bright side you can come over to visit when the baby is born, is that a good plan?"

"Yeah" wiping their tears and smiling.

I looked at my watch and it was 12:15p.m.

I told the girls I had to go and I will see them at graduation tomorrow.

When I was on my way home I drove by Edward's and I could see Rosalie's car and then I see that she was bringing some of her stuff.

I guess she was moving in with Edward. I got home and had a shower and when I was in the shower I looked down at my bump and I noticed it grew a bit. I got dressed and went to the doctor's and everything was okay.

Mom and I went shopping after to get my graduation outfit, I got a blue empire line dress with silver kitten heels and then we did the grocery shopping and then went home.

I went home early that night and I woke up and the boxes were all packed and I got my outfit for graduation out of the closet and did my hair in curls and did my make-up and put on my dress.

I went downstairs and Mom was dressed in a pale blue dress and blue heels, Jacob and Dad in suits.

"You look beautiful, honey"

"Thanks, Mom"

We got in the car and we drove to the school and I meet the girls and we talked and cried for about 10 minutes.

We got our robes and went to the gym and graduated.

When we got home I changed out of my dress and put on jeans and a pink top with pink pumps. I got my bags and I looked around my room for the last time ever.

I started to cry. Then I thought of the reason we were moving: me. But I managed to keep some in.

I got in the car and put on my seat belt

"We'll take the long way so you can say good bye to Jessica and Alice."

"Thanks, Dad"

We went to Jessica's first and she was hysterical and then we went to Alice's and she was even worse.

"I am going to miss you much, bye I will call you when I get there".

I got in the car and we passed Edward's house and he was outside cutting the lawn he stopped when we passed and looked at me.

"Good-bye" I mouthed

We got to the airport and we got on the plane. I took out my new book which Dad got for me for my birthday. I put on my iPod and started to read. I was on the 14th chapter when we landed.

The minute we got the new house, I got my laptop and requested a web chat with the girls which they accepted and we chatted for about two hours.

Then Mom shouted up to me and I had to stop.

"Just going to get Jacob enrolled in the high school be back in hour or so.

The next day I woke up to the sound of my laptop and it was Alice and she told me that Edward and Rosalie had moved here and that he was going to be a teacher at Jacob's new school.

I was so shocked. I wouldn't dare to tell my parents because they will take Jacob out of it before it even started.

After Mom and Jacob came back and I pulled Jacob into my room.

"Hey!!"

"Sorry, Jake but I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"That teacher that I had an affair with will be teaching in your school when you will be starting next year, and don't tell Mom or Dad because they might take you out. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I understand, what if he is my teacher or something?"

"I will that out for you okay?"

"Okay, thanks for the heads up, Bells and you are going to be a great mom, I know you will."

"Thanks, Jake"

We hugged and he left.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Later that afternoon I still thinking about Alice wrote me. I needed go get of the house so I got my car keys and my bag and I asked my dad for money and he gave me $400.

When I opened the door and I got the best surprise ever Alice and Jessica were standing there in the threshold I screamed in excitement and when I screamed Dad got a fright he came running into the hallway

When he saw Alice and Jessica he smiled and laughed. I turned around

"They are staying for the summer and the college year, I was on the phone two night ago and their parents said they will have them on the next flight here"

I ran and jumped on Dad. I was so happy. I turned around to the girls

"Do you want to go shopping?

"YEAH"

We got in the car and we drove with the top down on my car and the music on. When we were in the mall we saw the hottest lad on the planet earth. Alice went over and asked him his name.

She came back and he said his name was Chris. We went to Bebe, Juicy Couture, A+F, Urban Outfitters and then we went to Coffee Bean and Alice and Jessica got iced vanilla latte and I got an I got an iced tea.

I couldn't get a coffee because I am pregnant. I was a bit bummed.

When we were on the way home we saw Edward. We got home we went up to my room and we tried on our new clothes.

I had to get a size bigger than my other size because I have a bit of a bump. We had to best summer ever Mom and Dad brought Alice, Jessica, me and Jacob to New York for a week. It was brilliant.

We had lots of shopping trips and days at the beach. On the first day of college I was so nervous. I woke up at 7:00. I had a shower and I look down at my bump and it had grew a lot. I got dressed in a new pink tunic, jeans and pink pumps I got the day before.

We went down for breakfast and Mom and Jacob were in the kitchen. Mom came over to me and gave me a hug.

"You look beautiful and I know you will be a great mom.

"Thanks Mom"

Mom made a lovely breakfast of pancakes, bacon and eggs. Jessica and Alice, me and Jacob. We dropped Jacob off his new school just we were pulling in we saw Edward pulling in.

We got our orientation packs and our timetables and we had all of the same classes. We went to our first class which was History which I loved and then we had English and Math.

The rest of the day was a blur after that.

After last class, the girls and I went to the car park and went to pick up Jacob and he had lots of things to say about Edward. I wasn't very interested. And we went home.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

We got home. When I was in the middle of doing my assignments, I got a call and it was Edward.

I didn't answer.

I told Mom that me and girls were taking a break. We ran up to my room. I told them that Edward called.

They were shocked. We finished our homework. Mom and Dad went on their date night, I had to drive Jacob to his friend's house for a sleep over.

I came home and Jessica told me that Edward was at the house while I taking Jacob to his friend's.

She handed me a envelope. I opened it and it said.

'BELLA, I AM SORRY FOR THE WAY I TREATED YOU. WHEN YOU SAID YOU'RE PREGNANT I WAS SO SHOCKED. ROSALIE'S PREGNANT ASWELL. I AM SORRY, I TOLD HER ABOUT US AND I TOLD HER THAT YOU'RE PREGNANT, SHE FORGAVE ME, THEN SHE TOLD ME THAT SHE WAS PREGNANT. SHE TOLD I HAD TO CHOOSE BETWEEN YOU AND HER. I HAD TO CHOOSE HER, I SO SO SORRY, EDWARD.

When I came to the end of the letter I fainted. An hour later, I woke up in a hospital bed.

I looked to my left and Mom and Dad were standing there.

"The baby, is the baby okay?"

"The baby's fine"

Seeing I was okay I was let out early. When Dad opened to door he found the note Edward sent me and he read it and he was mad.

I went to bed. I woke up and Dad was sitting on the foot of my bed.

"Is this the reason you fainted?"

I nodded.

He gave me a hug.

"Everything is going to me okay, I promise."

5 months later

I was sitting down on the couch watching t.v with Jessica and Alice when I felt a gush water between my legs then I realised my water broke.

"MOM, DAD!!"

They came running in and saw what happened. They put me in the car.

They called Jacob's friend's mom to see if they will mind him. She said yes.

I was in so much. I wished it was over. I screamed my lungs out.

5 hours later I delivered a beautiful baby girl. I named him Alison Madison Swan. Mom was cooing over him for about an 1 hours after she was born.

When I woke up from my nap, Mom gave her to me and feed her.

I put her back in his crib and brought him back to the baby unit. When I on my way back to my room. I saw Edward.

He was with his girlfriend she was giving birth. I felt so jealous. I wished he was with me when I gave birth.

Then I heard the doctor say it's a boy. Then I thought Edward had son and a daughter. When I went back to my room. I cried myself to sleep.

The next day I was going home with baby Alison and hour before Mom and Dad came to pick me up.

I went to visit Rosalie, thank god, Edward wasn't there.

We had a talk and she told me that she named their son Alex Matthew Cullen.

I got back to my room and Mom and Dad were there and me and Ashley got discharged.

When they were wheeling me out to the car I saw Edward was going into the hospital. I saw him staring at Ashley.

We got home and I was really tired so I went to bed. I slept till dinner. I stayed up till midnight watching t.v. with the girls. I went to bed and I got up early and I bathed Ashley dressed him and fed her and put him in the stroller

"I taking Ashley for a walk"

"Okay, be back soon"

"Okay, bye"

I walked down Edward's street and I went to the house to visit Rosalie. I knocked on the door and Rosalie answered.

"Hi, how are you?"

"Fine, I am fine, this must be baby Ashley, she is so cute." pointing to the stroller.

"Yeah it is"

"Do you want to come in?"

"Yeah, thanks"

When I went in I saw Edward in the living room he was holding Alex. I left Ashley in the living room with Edward.

Rosalie and I went into the kitchen and we had coffee and a chat.

"Would you mind staying with Edward and help him with Alex while go out to the grocery shopping."

"No, I don't mind"

She left. I went into the living room where Edward was.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Is she mine?" referring to Ashley in the stroller sleeping.

"Now, what do you think?"

"I'll take that as a yes then, can I hold her?'

"Yeah, okay." picking up Ashley and handing her to Edward.

"Did you get my note?"

"Yeah, I did and I understand" changing Alex's diaper.

"Understand what?"

"Your decision that you choose her and Alex"

'Oh, okay"

An hour later Rosalie came back and I left.

The next few months were brilliant. I was a great mom to Ashley and I was going to graduate college. I couldn't believe it either could Mom or Dad. At the graduation I was named top of my class. I was so shocked but at the same time happy.

Mom and Dad surprised me by buying me an apartment in Toluca Lake as a graduation present for me and the girls and Ashley. We moved in to the apartment the next day.

FIVE YEARS LATER

Ashley is nearly six I couldn't believe it they grow up so fast. I

I moved out of the apartment and moved into a four-bedroomed house.

I was cleaning to kitchen when the phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello, Bella speaking."

"Hello, Bella, will you please come in for a parents/teacher's meeting please?"

"Of course."

I got to the school and went to Ashley's classroom.

Ashley came running to me

"Mommy Mommy!!"

"Hi, I am Ashley's teacher Mr. Cullen"

Just then it hit me I recognised the voice.

I looked up and I was shocked. There was Edward standing there. I wanted to walk out but I was here for Ashley not myself. So Edward told me that Ashley was being bullied by another student, a boy called Alex. She was called n and she us her side of her story.

Then I saw Edward looking at Ashley and then he was looking at Alex. He looked surprised. I grabbed Alex's hand and we walked out. When we were in the car.

"My teacher looks likes me"

I was ready to tell Ashley that his teacher was in fact her dad.

"That's because he's you dad, Ashley and that little boy Alex is your half brother"

"Really, he is, that's cool.

I dropped Ashley off at Mom and Dad and I went to a graveyard, I don't know why I went to the graveyard and I passed a gravestone it said

'ROSALIE CULLEN BORN 21ST OF MARCH DIED 25TH OF NOVEMBER 2008 AGED 23 LOVING MOTHER, WIFE, DAUGHTER AND SISTER. R.I.P.'

Then I thought there was a car crash that a woman aged 23 died in it who lived in Los Angeles. I felt so sorry for Edward and Alex. Especially Alex, having no mother just 2 days after her birth. I got in my car and went to work and after work I went to do the shopping and went home.

When I was packing away the shopping there was a knock on the door. I looked through the peephole and it was Edward. I was thinking how he knew my address. I answered the door.\

"Hi, what do you want?"

"I saw you at the graveyard and you were at Rosalie's grave, how did you know she was dead?"

"I thought it was someone else who died I didn't think it was Rosalie who died."

"Your the reason she is dead, I told her who you were after you left and she went absolutely mad, I couldn't stick the guilt of cheating on her"

"I am sorry, I didn't mean anything by it"

I asked him to come in and he accepted it.

"I am sorry, I blew all out of proportion."

"It's fine, I accept apology"

We had a great laugh. Then out of nowhere he kissed me and then we were taking off each other's clothes. We had sex.

I woke up the next morning and turned around in the bed and Edward was beside me I wasn't anyway shocked.

Then he woke up and went down stairs and made breakfast and then came back up with it.

"I love you, I always have, I didn't love Rosalie at all. She meant nothing to me. I had pick her because she threatened me with the affair I had with you that if I didn't pick her she will go to the police, Alex is not even mine, she cheated on me when I was with you, Alex is with him now"

"You poor thing and I have always loved you too.

Edward and I got dressed and went to pick up Ashley. We told Mom and Dad that we were together and they accepted it.

"Take care of my daughter or will have me to answer to"

"I will take care of her, I promise."

The next few weeks were fantastic because on Ashley's sixth birthday I found out I was pregnant again, we were so excited especially Amanda, because that would mean that she will have a new baby brother or sister.

8 months later I gave birth to a beautiful baby boy named Aaron Matthew Cullen. We changed Alex's surname from Swan to Cullen.

The day after Aaron was born Edward proposed and we got married 6 months after that.

2 years later I found out I was pregnant again I had a girl named Amy Michelle Cullen.

We are so happy now with the way life is now.

Even when people said we were never meant to be but we proved them wrong and now we are meant to be.

**THE END **


End file.
